


flowers in your hair

by kauliberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn, Update tags as I go, it was suppose to be reylo and then i saw a pic of daisy and was like oh ~women~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kauliberry/pseuds/kauliberry
Summary: “What do you want the arrangement to convey? I’m assuming ‘congratulations?’”She looked around the shop, taking in the rows of flowers in silver tins before her gaze finally settled back on you. “How about ‘fuck you?’”Your mouth dropped open in shock. “Excuse me?”She chuckled at your nervous demeanor. “Not you. The arrangement. I want the arrangement to say ‘fuck you.’”
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Reader, Rey (Star Wars)/You
Kudos: 11





	flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was supposed to be a hux x reader. I really struggled with finding an antagonist or plot outside of the relationship. So then I switched it to reylo. Which don’t get me wrong, I’m a die hard reylo. But then I started playing with different photos for the cover… and I came across the beautiful picture of Daisy that is now the cover for this fic. I added rey x reader to the subtitle, and it just clicked for me. I don’t see a lot of rey x female!reader fics and as someone who thinks daisy ridley is the most beautiful person to exist… I had an epiphany. For those of you who voted reylo on the poll, don’t worry. You will get your reylo story. For those that voted hux, don’t fret you’ll get your hux story too one day.
> 
> Secondly, this prompt is NOT MINE. I found this prompt when looking up ideas and someone cross posted it from tumblr. I can’t find the original post or the original poster so I want to make it clear that this prompt idea is not mine. If anyone does find who’s idea it originally was please message me and I will give credit where it is due. Everything else in this story wise is mine. The Star was characters are not mine.
> 
> Warnings for the fic: explicit sexual content (if you’ve read my smut before than you know when I say explicit, i mean descriptive as fuck), oral sex, praise kink, body worship, temperature play, semi-public sex, etc. There will also be mentions of child neglect, abandonment, violence, and homophobia.
> 
> Typically my fics are pretty medium to fast burns, let me be clear: this is a slow burn. I am taking a different approach with my writing, typically i glaze over the setting and focus on actions and dialogue. I really want to make this book more about the setting and emotions. It’s going to be a lot fluffier than some of my other fics, but don’t worry there will still be angst.
> 
> Also, I don’t know shit about flowers personally, so everything i write is based on the internet. And since the internet never lies…. Jk if i am incorrect about something just shoot me message and I’ll fix it. Like literally the only plant I’ve been able to keep alive is my devil’s ivy. Those things are nearly impossible to kill. (Like seriously i didnt water that thing for two months and it still lived).
> 
> Another thing to notice, Rey’s characterization is not traditional. Rey has money, not a lot, but has made it to the point in her life that she is no longer struggling. I do plan diving into her back story as well as reader’s. 
> 
> With those words out the way, I present to you:
> 
> Flowers in Your Hair, a rey x female!reader story.

**⥇ 𝗱𝗮𝗳𝗳𝗼𝗱𝗶𝗹𝘀 ⁜ 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗯𝗲𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 ⬾**

The sweet aroma of florals and greens wafted in the air of the flower shop. White oak paneled across the floors, panes of warm golden light filtering through the glass windows. Between the tall windows were different swirls and loops of rosy pink flowers and olive green vines painted in cursive waves.

You were standing in the window, fiddling with one of your display arrangements when you looked outside to see the bustling streets of the city and the busy people walking home from work and hailing cabs. You smiled softly to yourself once you finally had the arrangement perfected.

Walking away you took in the space around you. You hadn’t owned the shop for a long time, but when you saw the ‘for lease’ sign and the amount matched perfectly with your budget you grasped the chance to finally start your dream.

_Fleur_ , that was the named you decided on. You didn’t love it necessarily but it worked, it brought customers in to the shop. For that, you were thankful. To be honest, you were struggling keeping the shop open already. You didn’t want to dip into your own savings again this month to pay the bills for the shop, but it was already starting to look like that would be the case.

It wasn’t that your shop wasn’t making money, you had customers, a few regulars already but your business really needed a large event order to come out in the green this month. You were lucky that your lease included a small apartment above the shop, making your life significantly easier.

When you were younger, going to the parks was one of your favorite activities. When your mother let you start your own garden you were overjoyed and your little hands quickly fell in love with flowers. Flowers always made people happy. You loved that there were so many emotions one could convey with a simple bouquet. Whether it be love, friendship, beauty-- you could go on and on about what each flower meant.

A chime at the door brought your attention up. A petite woman with shoulder-length chestnut waves came walking in. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, her gray camisole accentuating her curves with an oversized black blazer draped across her shoulders.

You made your way to the counter, smiling with excitement of having a new customer. She walked quickly over to you, her nude heels clicking softly against the floor. Her head was down, her hands rummaging through the simple black purse draped over her shoulder. You opened your mouth to greet her but you were abruptly stopped when her British voice spoke.

“I need an arrangement. My fucking boss gave my stupid ex the promotion _I_ deserved.”

She finally found whatever she was looking for in her purse, slamming a black card on the counter in front of you. Her face finally looked up, and when you met soft hazel irises your breath hitched in your throat as your gazes met. _Fuck, she’s pretty._

She had a small button nose, accentuated by tan skin and freckles. A heart-shaped face framed perfectly by the soft waves in her hair. Her doughy eyes bored into yours and you struggled to speak, already feeling flustered by her beauty.

You finally found the words when you noticed her face was contorted into a frustrated scowl. “Of course, we do those here.”

_Stupid, I own a flower shop of course I do flower arrangements. That’s why she’s here._ You mentally chastised yourself for your idiotic and nervous tendencies. You went back to your full-proof script.

“What do you want the arrangement to convey? I’m assuming ‘congratulations?’”

She looked around the shop, taking in the rows of flowers in silver tins before her gaze finally settled back on you. “How about ‘fuck you?’”

Your mouth dropped open in shock. “Excuse me?”

She chuckled at your nervous demeanor. “Not you. The arrangement. I want the arrangement to say ‘fuck you.’”

Confused you continue speaking, your brows furrowed. “Like on the card? I don’t know if I’m comfort-”

“No, the card will say ‘congratulations’ but I want each flower to mean something along the lines of ‘fuck you.’”

You’d never been requested this before. Intrigued with the idea, you started running through the list of flowers that could convey the message in your mind. You smiled as you pictured the arrangement in your mind. Purple and orange weren’t exactly colors that mixed well together, but adding in white as filler would make the bouquet beautiful. You would probably have to make sure the arrangement _didn’t_ have the card that explained what each flower meant, as you would surely lose business if that was the case.

The woman tapped her foot on the floor, impatiently waiting for your response. You smiled at her, already excited to make the arrangement.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

She smiled mischievously at you, her dimples on her cheeks making your face feel heated with a blush. You looked away abruptly before coming back around the counter and walking over the rows of flowers.

“So, typically someone tells me what flowers they would like in the arrangement and I go from there, but since I only have the positive affirmations on the cards I’ll have to explain to you personally what each flower means.”

She followed after you her eyes taking in the quaint shop.

“So these mean insincerity.” You motioned to the foxglove vase. “I figured since the card will read ‘congratulations’...”

“They’re beautiful.” She smiled at the purple flower, its tubular petals wrapping in a spiral around the stem. You stared at her profile for a second as her small hands lingered on one of the petals. You continued a few vases down.

“Would you rather convey hatred or disappointment?” You asked her.

She responded quickly. “Hatred. Definitely hatred.”

“Orange lilies then.”

She frowned, making you nervous. “Won’t the orange and purple clash too much?”

“The meadowsweets would make a good filler between the contrasting orange and purple. They’re these ones.” You pointed to the delicate, creamy-white flowers that were clustered together in irregular branches.

She lifted one to her nose, the sweet aroma of it making her smile. She placed it back in the vase turning to you. “And what do those ones mean?” You were taken back by her sincerity in her tone. When she first came in she seemed a bit cold, but you could tell she was genuinely interested in knowing the meaning of each flower. It made you elated to see her warmth in her gaze.

You smiled at her, “uselessness.”

“It’s perfect.”

You walked away with her in tow back to the counter. “So, I just need some information from you if you don’t mind.”

She nodded her head. You pulled out the order form handing a pen to her as you slid it across the counter. She filled out the form, handing it back to you to look over to confirm the order. Her writing was small and messy. You saw her name across the top of the form, _Rey_. 

“I’ll be able to get the pricing to you when you pick it up… um-” You looked down to see the date she would need it by. “Tomorrow?”

“Yes, I can stop by before I work... What time do you open?”

“We open at 9. I want to open earlier but it’s just me running the shop right now so-”

She pulled out her phone, going through her meeting schedules. “I have a meeting at 9:20 so that might cut it too close. My lunch is open though, I can come by around 1?”

You smiled at her, already looking forward to seeing her again. “That works for me.”

She beamed at you again, causing another blush to rise to your cheeks. You quickly turned your gaze down so she wouldn’t notice.

“Well, I’ll see you then.” She began walking away, the chime of the door signaling her departure.


End file.
